


Chasing after you

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Ellick Friends Week [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: EllickFriendsChallenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie runs to Hawaii to spend time with Ziva and get away from Life.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Friends Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Chasing after you

Ellie Bishop felt the spiraling panic. Since the Diner standoff, Ellie felt the overwhelming surge of panic. It was breaking down her resolve, creating nightmares, and stifling her breathing. The next case with the WWII vet broke her spirit, and suddenly Ellie needed to take a vacation. She needed to paint and observe nature and help the creative part of her soul to rejuvenate. 

And she needed perspective to figure out what was happening with her co-worker Nick. She loved him more than any other man she loved. That passion and care for Nick scared Ellie because it burned so hot. However, Nick was not as accepting and seemed almost afraid of her. Ellie knew Nick was still adjusting to being stateside. 

Ellie's phone chirped with a notification of a text message.  
We are loving Hawaii. Tony told me to invite you. You are always welcome. Come Visit!!!-Z  
Included was a sunset over Diamond Head. And some beautiful stylistic pictures of Tali.

Gibbs was heading out to Hawaii, and Ellie hoped she could tag along.

Ellie cleared her time off with Vance. And then asked Gibbs if she could tag along. Gibbs was fine with her tagging ahead. Ellie shot off a text to Ziva and went home pack for 10 days. 

2 days later, after the WWII Arizona survivor's funeral.

Ellie glance at the beautiful beach house that stood on the lush palm trees, bamboo forests, and overlooked the turquoise ocean; Ellie gazed awed at the beauty and serenity that cascaded over Ellie. For the first time in months, Ellie could breathe. Well, that until Tali, the spitfire daughter of Tony and Ziva, who was now almost 8, gave Ellie the biggest hugs possible. 

"Aunt Ellie!!!" Tali screamed from the balcony and immediately put ran down the stairs that were connected. She ran down and wrapped her into a big hug. "I'm so glad you came to visit us." Tali implored.

"Hey, T-Bird," Ellie lifted up the small girl and wrapped her in a twirling hug. 

Ziva had come out to the balcony to check on her daughter.

"Welcome Eleanor," Ziva calls warmly.

"Ellie, my name is Ellie" Ellie hugged her friend warmly. But quickly pulled back and saw the tiny bump that Ziva was flaunting. 

"Ziva!!! I'm so excited for you and Tony; anyone deserves happiness and peace; it is you and Tony," Ellie linked her arm through Ziva's.   
"Ellie, you deserve happiness as well," Ziva said quietly, and Ellie looked at her friend, "Abby told me all about your struggles." 

Ellie glanced away, and Ziva got quiet until the master of the house-made his appearance. Tony DiNozzo looked 10 years younger and was smiling a smile that Ellie rarely saw. 

"Bishop!!! How nice it is to see you." Tony said with all the bravado and came forward and hugged. Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes. Tony was such a big brother. 

"Abba stops hogging Aunt Ellie," Tali charged. "She is here to relax, not be squished to death." 

Ziva, Ellie, and Tony laughed at Tali's antics, and Ellie moved on, unpack her stuff and sleep off the last two days. 

Ziva looked at her husband, who shared the same look. Tony knew that look. Ziva was worried about Ellie.

"What do we do?" Ziva asked quietly later that evening. 

"We let have her vacation. Whatever or whoever she is running from will either track her down. Or it won't happen. But we can't get involved. Nick has to step up, and Ellie can't run away." Tony said wisely.

"I know you're right," Ziva admitted as Tali wanted to read a book.

Ellie fell into a slow routine for the next few days. Many hours were spent in front of the beach. Contemplating the universe and what it took to be an NCIS agent.

On day three, a knock sounded on the DiNozzo- David resident and Tony opened the door to reveal a younger man with dark hair and dark skin. This man handled himself like a mix of a mighty Navy general and an uncaged animal ready to strike. 

"Hi, my name is Nick Torres, and I was hoping Eleanor Bishop stayed with you," Nick explained.

Tony, very ready to slam the door in this young man's face, paused and said, "Wait, do you work for NCIS?" 

Nick nodded. And Tony swung the door open more, "You saved Tony Dinozzo's life?" 

Nick responded, "Yes, Sir." 

"McGee said you might stop bye. It's a long way from DC." Tony lead the young man to where Ellie could be seen sitting on the beach. "Sit down and wait here."

"With all due respect, I want to talk to Ellie," Nick asked politely. 

"And with all due respect, I'm not sure your relationship to Ellie and if she running from you. I'm not going to unleash you on her. She came here for an escape. Sorry, Hombre, my house my rules", Tony challenged. 

Nick sat on the couch and watched as Ziva made her way to Ellie and sit down.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Ziva asked quietly; Tali was playing not too far from the blonde. 

"I wanted to kill him!" Ellie whispered.

"Who?" Ziva asked, keeping the surprise out of her voice as she sat down in the sand.

"Xavier, the creep who hit us with the car. I was completely ready to take him out, but instead, I called Odette and spent the night working out my frustrations on a punching bag. Nick could have died, and I was too scared to wait for the doctors to tell me that he was dead."

"Ellie, that's understandable," Ziva reassured. 

"But Now I don't know what to do. Nick doesn't like me, not in that way. How can I work with "every day Ellie asked "When I love him more than any other person? And he doesn't feel the same as me".

"Well. I think we just learn to go even when it hurts. We just endure." Ziva wrapped her friend in a hug. Her phone chirped, and Tony said, "Nick is here." 

Ziva didn't push Ellie back inside. She was a firm believer in letting fate run its course. Soon Tali called over Ellie to see the fish she had found. Ellie being good at hiding her struggles smiled, and went to play with Tali. 

As the girls walked back to the house, Ziva grabbed Tali's hand, and as Ellie walked into the door, her eyes connected with Nick's, and Ellie stopped. 

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Ellie said. 

"I had a couple days off, and I needed to talk to you," Nick responded honestly.

"My dove Tali, why don't Abba and you and I all head over Kamekona's shaved ice" Ziva recommends as Tali runs to get her shoes. 

Ziva then comes up close to Nick and whispers in his ear, "Tell how her feel, you wuss. But don't break her heart. I am still a Ninja."

The DiNozzo clan cleared out. 

Ellie pulled her sweater around tighter. A sudden cold breeze floated through the windows. 

"What are you doing here, Nick?" Ellie challenged. 

"You disappeared!!" Nick Fired back

"I took time off." Ellie refuted. 

"But, you didn't tell me, Elle!" Nick charged again, "I thought we were friends."

"Yes, Nick, we are friends," Ellie said in defeat. 

"What's up with venom, Girl?" Nick asked on a laugh. Ellie saw red. 

"We are friends because you want us to be friends. Not a partner. Not lovers. Not even a couple. You want me to be a sister to you. Well, Nick, I don't love you like that. The love I have for you burns so hotly I never felt anything like it. But you are so self-obsessed that you can't see past your nose. You can't even see me as a woman but a girl, a kid sister. So how dare you interrupt my vacation because I forgot to check in with you."

Ellie brushed the tears away and ran to her bedroom. Nick let the words sink in and then went out by the ocean. 

It was sunset when Ellie came back out of her room. Tears stained eyes and cheeks, she glanced at the beach, and Ziva pointed to where Nick was sitting. Just starring at the ocean. Ellie swallowed her pride and went to talk to Nick again. 

As she got close, Nick turned and saw her. 

"You know my ma used to live by the beach. In Miami, she had a beach cottage and would spend her sober days surfing, and everything involved the sea. I was sure she was a mermaid. I knew my mom struggled, but when I was 15, my mom swam out to the ocean and never returned. 3 days later, I was called down to identify her body. Lucia couldn't do it, she was so upset. So I walked into that Morgue and identified my mother, who had taken her own life because the struggle of being a mom was too much. We went to live with my Tia in Georgia, and I met Sofia. Sofia and I had a plan to get married after graduation and start a coffee shop in my mom's house. Sofia died a week before graduation. I used to love the beach." Nick explained with tears in his eyes. Ellie stood back, feeling her heart heavy for what this man had endured.

"Everyone I love leaves, and being undercover taught me to never open my heart for fear of someone stabbing it. I have been running from feeling and love forever, and the first person to help me breathe again was you, Ellie. I don't sleep, but that one night, when we were taking care of Cody, I slept just being near you is the calming breeze to keep me grounded. The only reason I didn't punch Victor was that you stopped me. I love you, Ellie. I love that you are a strong, beautiful woman who is so independent that you scare me. I'm sorry I have been selfish, and I am sorry that I pushed you away. "Nick said as he turned and looked at Ellie. "But like I said, you are the force that keeps me chasing after you."

Ellie wiped the tears away and ran forward and wrapped her arm around him in a warm embrace. Ellie pulled out, and Nick placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her in a tender but passionate kiss.

Ellie grabbed his hand and lead him inside the house.

"Did you talk to Tony?" Ellie asked with a blush. "You and Him will get along great."

The rest of the trip was full of laughter, family days, Nick taught Ellie how to surf. And when they went back to the office. Nick told Gibbs he was in love with Ellie and told him he was sorry for breaking rule 12, but he was planning on marrying her. Gibbs just laughed and said it was about time. He also said he was happy for them but to keep it out of the office.


End file.
